Le Concerto Sherlock
by Julianne Dufrenoy
Summary: Sherlock comme musicien a composé un concerto qui ressemble un peu à son autre vie. Traduction de The Sherlock Concerto de Juliana Brandagamba.


**Bonjour et bienvenu à cette histoire ! Avant qu'elle commence, je dois expliquer que je ne suis pas française, et s'il y a des erreurs dans la traduction, c'est à cause de mon infériorité, et je vous invite à me rectifier :)**

* * *

Quand je rentrai chez nous ce soir-là, j'entendis Sherlock qui s'entraînait au violon. Quelquefois, on le sait, il fait semblant d'être terrible, en grattant l'instrument, sciant comme s'il veut briser l'archet, et ne remarque point qu'il produit les sons les plus horribles dans le monde. Mais ce soir-là il jouait convenablement bien. Je pus le voir avant que j'ouvris la porte : il se serait tenu debout, devant la fenêtre, un peu pompeusement il glissa son archet à travers les cordes, et il fit de la musique magnifique de laquelle on ne pouvait point se plaindre.

Cependant quand j'ouvris la porte je vus qu'il n'était pas près de la fenêtre. Il était assis à son bureau, et gribouillait sur une feuille de papier à musique. Son violon était sur les genoux.

Or Sherlock n'est pas seulement un violoniste compétent et doué, mais il est aussi un compositeur de quelque talent, qui compose des petits morceaux qui ne sont guère joués en dehors de 221bis, ce qui est un grand dommage. Cette fois il avait entreprit quelque chose de plus longue et de plus audacieuse, et il avait acheté un carnet pour une partition orchestrale, et écrivait sur tous les portées et pour tous les instruments. Il leva les yeux quand j'y entrai quand il vit que ce n'était que moi, il retourna à son travail.

« Du thé, Sherlock ? » je lui demandai.

Il fit un petit son d'affirmation donc j'allai mettre la bouilloire à chauffer, et une minute plus tard je rentrai avec deux tasses de thé, une desquelles je mis sur le bureau, en jetant un coup d'œil sur la musique.

« Concerto pour violon no. 1 ? dis-je avec un intérêt léger.

– Bravo, tu peux lire, » murmura Sherlock, en dessinant sur la portée suivante une clef de sol, et en écrivant les notes si nettement que je ne doutais pas que le morceau entière fut déjà dans son esprit.

« Je voudrais bien l'écouter, quand il sera fini. »

Il était si absorbé dans son travail qu'il ne répondit pas, mais je savais qu'il avait reconnu ce compliment dans sa propre façon – c'est-a-dire, il fit semblant de l'avoir ignoré, mais les paroles bouillonneraient dans son esprit, et il serait plus heureux qu'il voudrait dire. Car j'avais dit la vérité – j'aime bien la musique de Sherlock, et je savais que ce morceau serait mieux encore que tous ceux qui l'avait précédé.

* * *

Je n'entendis rien du concerto avant qu'il fût fini évidemment Sherlock le jouait quand j'étais ailleurs, l'essayant, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait point d'erreurs qui l'endommageraient. Il voulait que sa musique fût parfaite, je le savais. Il avait jeté des carnets entiers à cause d'une mauvaise note, ou une mauvaise clé. Mais enfin il l'avait fini, et il me l'annonça, ce qui me surprit, car il n'est pas normalement si communicatif à propos de son travail. Il semblait inhabituellement content, et je promis que ce soir j'écouterais le morceau entier, ce qui avait été orchestré pour orchestre symphonique, mais dont je n'écouterais que la partie du violon – le solo qui s'élevait sur toute l'autre musique, en prenant toute la gloire – en un mot, Sherlock.

Et il leva son violon à l'épaule et commença à jouer.

* * *

 _Allegro vivace_

Le premier mouvement était frappant à cause de sa brillance et son excitation, et était si gai que je ne pus guère imaginer que Sherlock l'avait écrit. Il était plein d'action et d'aventure, et aussitôt je connus ce qu'il représentait : l'agitation d'un cas, l'intensité dans le ramassage de l'information et dans la cherche qui nous mène à travers Londres. Il était immédiatement métropolitain, et rappelait des images vives de notre ville, avec sa circulation et ses taxis, avec ses ruelles et ses venelles, et il reflétait le lien intime que Sherlock avait avec le Londres, car il le connaissait mieux que tout autre. Je nous vis aller en courant sur une rue couverte de flaques, moi derrière lui, esquivant le manteau qui claquait vers moi, ne savant guère ce qui se passait. Et il devenait plus vite et plus insistant, et je sus que nous étions sur la piste, que Sherlock avait saisi une trace et le suivait de près, pour que cette trace devînt entrelacée avec son être même et puis –

 _Adagio_

Et puis, contrairement au premier mouvement, Sherlock ralentit, et les dernières agitations de cette course folle restaient encore dans l'atmosphère. L'adagio alangui semblait suggérer l'autre côté de Sherlock, et saisissait l'image de lui en méditant sur les détails d'un cas, en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, les yeux légèrement fermés, un petit sourire sur son visage, les mains jointes – et malheur à lui qui troublait sa paix absolue. Je vis presque les pensées de Sherlock, organisées et méthodiques, mais si extraordinaires, briller dans le morceau à mesure que le cas se déroulait et devenait clair. Il tomba à un _ppp_ , comme s'il voulait diminuer jusqu'au silence, et tout d'un coup il y avait un éclair, une inspiration, et je sus que le cas fut résolu.

 _Allegretto appassionato_

Et il plongea dans le final inhabituel et virtuose, ce qui dépeignait le dénouement d'un cas et la confrontation avec le criminel. Les accords sombres et terribles évoquaient un méchant ignoble mais énigmatique, qui évada Sherlock avant qu'il le confrontât. Il y avait de la tension, de l'action, même quelques coups de feu – des notes nettes jouées rigoureusement et avec détermination et alors il semblait que Sherlock avait triomphé, car dans son jeu même il célébrait, et sourit à demi quand il joua les dernières notes vives, et finit sur un positif écrasant, ce qui montrait les émotions qu'il ne trahissait jamais, mais qu'il sentait bien.

* * *

La dernière note persistait dans l'air pendant longtemps, avant qu'il se dissipât et la salle devint silencieuse. Sherlock baissa son archet j'aurais voulu applaudir, mais Sherlock me lança un regard, et je ne le fis pas.

« C'était vraiment excellent, » dis-je honnêtement la plupart de temps, je n'aime guère la musique classique, et avant que Sherlock avait joué ce morceau, je n'avais pas compris comment les gens endurent les concerti qui dure plus d'une demi-heure, mais je pouvais dire que celui-ci m'avait captivé, et m'avait rappelé aux cas que Sherlock et moi avaient résolus ensemble, aux nos aventures à travers Londres, un voyage dans un morceau de musique.

« Il faudrait un orchestre entier, Sherlock admit en jetant un regard sur la musique sur son bureau. La partie qui représente Londres a besoin des percussions. Le violon seul ne peut pas produire tous les sons nécessaires. Et il devait avoir été des coups de feu dans le dernier mouvement. »

Il passa un morceau de colophane sur la mèche de son archet, et semblait un peu abattu.

« Mais tu as fait les coups de feu avec le violon, n'est-ce pas ? Les notes vives ?

– Il faut des vrais coups de feu, » dit Sherlock en boudant.

Je me préparai pour une embardée vers le tiroir dans lequel il a son pistolet, mais heureusement il ne bougea point. Il rangea son violon et retourna à son bureau, en examinant encore le morceau il écrit des nouvelles parties et effaça quelques notes.

« Je le trouvais génial. Vraiment, » dis-je honnêtement et avec insistance.

Un sourire rare dansa sur ses lèvres. Si j'avais cligné des yeux, je l'aurais manqué.

« Tu devrais le soumettre, pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un qui veut l'enregistrer. » Ce fut la vérité : je voulais que Sherlock fût reconnu pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait, même s'il ne le voulait guère.

Sa lèvre se roula et il ne dit rien, mais je vus qu'il n'aimait point cette idée. Je ne savais guère pourquoi.

« Franchement, Sherlock, tu te vantes toujours, dis-je. Ne sois pas modeste. Ça ne te va point.

Il resta silencieux, et je décidai que de le déranger dans cette humeur ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je le laissai mettre son étui de violon dans un coin, plier le pupitre et le mettre sur la table basse (je ne m'habituerai jamais à sa notion de rangement), et fermer le livre de musique, en caressant un peu la couverture. Il était fier de son concerto. Je le savais bien. Mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, les poules auraient des dents avant que –

« Tu ne veux point que quelqu'un d'autre le joue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva les yeux, qui étincelèrent. Je reconnus que j'avais touché la corde sensible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Tu seras toujours la seule personne qui aura le droit de jouer le solo, et si on l'enregistre ou le jouer, on choisirait quelqu'un d'autre, et tu ne le voudrais point. C'est ton propre œuvre – le concerto 'Sherlock'. C'est comme si c'est ton membre, à toi. »

Je savais que je l'avais compris, car il me lança un de ses regards.

« Je voudrais bien l'écouter comme tu l'as écrit. »

Un léger sourire la main alla vers la couverture du livre.

« Moi aussi, John… »


End file.
